Jumped
by PEACE.LOVE.MUSIC
Summary: “That,” he said slugging me again, “is for hitting on my girlfriend. That,” he got me right across the jaw on that one, “is for earlier, and this,” he kneed me ‘below the belt,’ “is just so you don’t get any ideas in the future.” ONESHOT.


_This was done as per request for __XxAssenaxX. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Santa must have misread my Christmas list because I still own nothing.**

**Jumped**

Stevie Randle, there's a real saint for you. He's a prince, he really is. After a particularly hard day at the DX, things were finally going my way. Good ol' Steve let me cut out early, business wasn't all that fast anyway. He's a real pal. I had been feeling a bit stir-crazy all day and a walk home was just what I needed. The air was real smooth and clear, not like the weather we'd been having lately. The sun was slowly sinking making everything glow with a pinkish red color. Pony was right; it did look nice. I took a deep breath; I really was enjoying this. Things were going great until I noticed a dark red mustang slowing down beside me. Shit. That wasn't good. The doors opened and five socs climbed out. Fuck. That really wasn't good. I wanted a cigarette real bad then. Crossing my arms to hide my shaking hands, I eyed them coolly.

"Hey grease," one of them taunted.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked glaring at them and hoping to God my voice didn't shake. Maybe they just wanted to talk…

One of them cracked their knuckles menacingly. Maybe not.

"Seems like you're real popular the ladies," the driver of the car drawled, "including my girlfriend."

I felt my hands start to sweat; I knew what was coming next. I've never lost a fight before, but this wasn't gonna be a fight. Not when it was five against one. I wish I'd had my switch with me, but I'd left it at home when I rushed out of the house earlier today. There was a pop bottle lying in the drain a few feet away, if I could just get to it…

_CRACK!_

I was down on the ground before I knew what was happening. I had a pretty good guess though. Swearing as I scrambled to my feet, I was able to get a few good punches in before two of those goons slammed me into the side of a building and pinned me there.

The driver swore at me in a low voice before spitting out blood. He drew his hand back and I really started struggling then. I've seen some soc 'handiwork' and it ain't pretty. There was no way I was going to let them pound my face in. If it had been a fair fight, it never would've happened, but there's nothing fair about five guys to one and I got slugged. Hard. My head bounced off the building and I swear I saw stars.

"That," he said slugging me again, "is for hitting on my girlfriend. That," he got me right across the jaw on that one, "is for earlier, and this," he kneed me 'below the belt,' "is just so you don't get any ideas in the future." The two holding me let me go and I dropped like a sack of flour. "And just because I feel like it," the stupid son of a bitch smirked before kicking me in the stomach. I hated them right then, I really did. Breathing heavily, I spied the pop bottle lying no less than a couple feet away from me. Stretching out my hand, I ignored the fiery pain in my stomach. Just as I was about to curl my fingers around the neck, one of those bastards stepped on my hand.

"What have you got here, grease?" he sneered as he put more pressure on my hand. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. "Some people just don't know when to quit," I didn't even see his foot coming at me. Everything went dark after that.

I don't know how long I was out of it, but it was dark when I cracked my eyes open. Someone was tapping my cheek lightly. I tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. I've had my share of injuries, but this felt like I'd gone a couple rounds with a tank and lost. I swear my head was about to fall off at any moment.

"S'okay buddy, just breathe," the voice I recognized as my best buddy's floated past the pounding in my head.

"Steve?" I gasped out, cursing my voice for sounding so pitiful.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied while roughly brushing my hair off my forehead. "You're bleeding pretty bad, we need to get you home."

Home. How was I going to get home when I couldn't even sit up without the world spinning violently? I groaned and desperately wished I could slip into the blackness again. Steve wouldn't have it.

"C'mon buddy," he slid his arms under my shoulders and lifted me to a sitting position. I leaned my body against his chest for support until the churning in my stomach eased. Slowly and deliberately, we worked our way into a standing position. I felt the bile creeping up my throat and pushed away from him just before I fell to my knees and got sick.

"That's nasty," Steve commented as I wiped my mouth. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as I started to stand up.

Steve got his arm around me and steadied me while I got a look at him. His lip was busted and a couple bruises were forming on his face. "What happened to you?"

He glanced at me, "Could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first," I knew I sounded childish, but I really didn't care.

He looked at me again before sighing. "I was leaving the DX when I heard some scuffling, so I go to check it out and get there just in time to see this filthy bastard kickin' your head like it's some kind of football. I had a little trouble deciding if I wanted to pound them or check on you, so I did a little of both. They jumped in their car before I was done with 'em but we'll get them later." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Mmhmm," I murmured. I was so tired; it felt like my eyelids were made of lead. We'd get them socs. It was always the same, they jumped us, and we made sure they paid for it, we did something to piss them off, and it all started over again. Dropping my head to Steve's shoulder, I sighed. He mentioned something about carrying me, but I declined. My pride had already taken a beating today. "Stevie, if anyone asks; there were ten of them," I paused, "with chains."

"I think your brain got knocked around in that big head of yours," he snorted, half-dragging me along. We'd get them back, I knew we would. Them socs didn't know what they had coming. We'd get them. With that thought, the pain in my stomach eased and I breathed a little easier.

_Hm, well this ending was a little difficult, I didn't really know how I wanted to end this. Oh well, reviews?_


End file.
